A bypass element is provided for safeguarding electrochemical battery cells or groups of several parallel-connected battery cells, which are connected together in series to form a battery, at least one bypass element being connected in parallel with each respective series-connected battery cell or each respective group of battery cells, the bypass element bypassing the circuit of the cell when a predetermined charging capacity of the battery cells is reached.